


like there is tomorrow

by renarxher



Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Light Angst, OOC, POV Second Person, fast-paced
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renarxher/pseuds/renarxher
Summary: Ragamu berada disampingnya sejak masa kanak-kanak, namun hatimu tidak cukup mampu untuk menyadari kebenaran yang seharusnya kau ketahui sejak awal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui.
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fic ini, kecuali kepuasan pribadi setelah melayarkan OTP /yha.

Suatu hari di masa kanak-kanakmu, kau akan melihat Rio berlarian dari lorong sampai kebun rumahmu, sembari membawa sebuah penggaris plastik berwarna merah yang kau ingat sebagai milikmu. Ia akan berteriak mengabsen setiap tanaman yang tumbuh di pekaranganmu, kemudian menghitung jumlah ikan-ikan yang ada di kolammu.

Yang paling dalam kau ingat adalah tingkah lakunya menjelang siang tiba. Ia akan duduk manis di atas kursi kayu ㅡdihadapanmu, kemudian ia akan menceritakan banyak hal yang telah ia baca dari buku. Tentang warna-warni bunga, tentang kerlap-kerlip bintang, bahkan tentang seluk-beluk dunia. Ia akan berceloteh dengan mata berbinar sampai mulutnya lelah dan perutnya meraung kelaparan. Selama itu pulalah kau akan mengamati setiap mili pahatan wajahnya, dan tidak terasa kau akan turut menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Kau paling benci ketika senja tiba, karena eksistensi lain akan pulang dan meraup seluruh atensi si pirang yang tadinya hanya milikmu seorang. Orang itu adalah kakakmu, Seijuurou, yang selalu berhasil mengalahkanmu dalam segala bidang. Rio akan mengikutinya kemanapun kakakmu melangkah, dengan gigi rapi yang selalu ia umbar. Kali itu kau tersadar, bahwa kau ingin meninju muka kakakmu yang membalas senyum Rio dengan raut datar.

•••

Suatu hari di masa remajamu, kau mendapati dirimu kembali terjebak dalam lantunan lagu yang Rio nyanyikan. Kepalamu mengayun pasrah kendati kedua netra tembagamu terbuai melodi. Gema hujan yang mengiringi setelahnya semakin membuatmu tenggelam dalam imaji, dan Rio akan mengejekmu lagi.

Kau akan menggenggam erat jemari Rio sepanjang perjalanan pulang, menjaga tingkahnya yang terkadang urakan di tengah jalan. Suatu kali ia akan menyeretmu menuju toko roti kesukaannya, dan di lain hari ia akan mengajakmu menuju toko buku di seberang jalan. Kau selalu mengamati perubahan-perubahan kecil dalam selera makannya, atau pergantian genre buku kesukaannya. Rio adalah seorang gadis yang mudah bosan, dan kau dengan bodohnya tetap menjadi stagnan, berdiri dengan decihan kecil dan hentakan kaki disampingnya.

•••

Dalam setiap pergantian hari di kalender, kau selalu saja membenci senja. Karena setiap senja tiba, Rio akan disibukkan dengan teleponnya, melepon kakakmu yang bersekolah di luar kota. Rio akan berceloteh perihal sekolahnya ㅡjuga tentangmu, sementara Seijuurou mendengarkan dan terkadang menanggapi sekenanya. Kau tahu Seijuurou sedang berusaha mengabaikan Rio, namun kau diam saja, dan Rio tetap melanjutkan.

•••

Tahun berikutnya, ketika kakakmu kembali pulang ke Tokyo, amarahmu sudah berada di atas puncak. Seijuurou selalu bersikap dingin dihadapan Rio, dan Rio terlalu periang untuk menyadari hal-hal seperti itu. Kau selalu menahan hasratmu untuk mengamuk dan meminta ayahmu mengembalikan Seijuurou ke Kyoto. Karena kau tahu, semua keinginan Seijuurou adalah absolut dan kau sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk memecahkannya.

•••

Kau terlibat dalam pertengkaran hebat dengan kakakmu di suatu Minggu pagi. Kau memarahi kakakmu dan mengatainya sebagai jelmaan iblis tanpa perasaan. Seharusnya kakakmu sudah menyadari perasaan Rio padanya, namun ia enggan membalas. Kau hanya menuntut kepastian, dan Seijuurou mengabulkan dengan sebuah pernyataan.

"Aku bersikap dingin pada Rio agar ia menjauhiku, kemudian menyadari keberadaanmu disampingnya, Karma."

Dan kau jatuh dalam permainan yang Seijuurou tetapkan.

•••

Suatu hari di musim panas ketujuh belasmu di dunia, kau melihat Rio dan cairan kental sewarna suraimu melumuri sebagian raganya, tergeletak di jalan raya. Ragamu seketika mati rasa, tidak kuasa ketika melihat Rio dilarikan menuju rumah sakit. Kau bergeming dalam lorong sunyi rumah sakit, ketukan penunjuk waktu membuat jantungmu terasa perih. Saat itu, kau membuat janji akan melepaskan Rio bersama kakakmu, asalkan ia membuka matanya segera dan Seijuurou bisa memberinya kebahagiaan.

•••

Dua minggu kemudian, Seijuurou memukulimu dan memanggilmu brengsek.

•••

Minggu pertama bunga sakura mekar di usiamu yang kedua puluh lima, kau mendapati dirimu mematut diri di depan cermin, lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam dan sebuah mawar putih di dada kirimu.

Kenyataan membanting seluruh hatimu, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Rio kembali. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam, Rio akan mengucapkan janji setia bersama Seijuurou di hadapan Tuhan, janji yang setara dengan sumpah.

Kala itu kau melihat Rio berdiri di depan pintu ruang gantimu, dengan gaun putih perak yang berkilau ditempa cahaya lampu. Sekali lagi kau tertegun, bagaimana bisa gadis bernama keluarga Nakamura itu selalu bisa membuatmu tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun.

Satu demi satu langkah ia tapaki menuju kearahmu, dan kau sama sekali tidak berani menatap matanya yang kini berkabut. Ia memelukmu, menggumamkan namamu dan terisak di dada bidangmu. Ia memarahimu yang sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaannya padamu sejak kalian menginjak remaja, betapa tidak jantannya kau justru melepaskannya bersama Seijuurou. Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri setelahnya, sebelum mencetuskan ide gila yang akan mengubah hidupmu selamanya.

"Ayo kita lari saja, Rio."

•••

Hari ini, kau terbangun karena merasakan dinginnya embun pagi menerjang kulitmu. Tangan kananmu terasa kaku, dan kau terkikik geli melihat dua sosok penyebab kakunya tangan kananmu. Kau melirik si surai kuning dan oranye bergantian, yang menjadikan tanganmu sebagai bantal. Kemudian kau memutuskan untuk kembali menjemput mimpi, bersama keluarga kecil yang kau bangun sekarang, bersama Akabane Rio dan Akabane Gakushuu yang mewarnai hari kelabumu menjadi pelangi.

END


End file.
